Flash Sentry's Rescue
by keyz05
Summary: AU. Twilight Sparkle gets tortured by Princess Cadance really hard and Flash Sentry was the only pony for Twilight. TwilightXFlash. Enjoy and Review!
1. The Murder and Trial

Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance were both in the Princesses Bedroom... Arguing.

Cadance wants to see Twilight do her secret Magic Trick but Twilight could not.

This made both Twilight and Cadance fight each other.

"I told you it dose not work!" Twilight Yelled.

Cadance was angry and still said, "Show me the trick!"

* * *

At the Hallway was Flash he was holding a spear to do his Guard duty, until he heard screaming. Flash ran to where the screaming was coming from.

He gose inside the room only to see two Alicorns still Arguing.

"Flash!" Twilight is suprised to see him.

"Go back to your duty Flash! We are busy at the moment." Cadance ordered.

"Hold it! Just what is up with the arguing?" Flash stated.

"Flash," Twilight cried. "Cadance is still not stoping about the secret Magic Trick that I am doing!"

"What!" said Flash in Suprised, "Cadance why are you doing this!?"

Cadance signed and said.

"I doing something I must," Cadance said. "But right now go back to your post."

Flash was not amused. He felt what Cadance was doing was torture to Twilight Sparkle.

"Cadance are you Crazy!" Flash stated. "This is your sister-in-law!"

Cadance just ignored Flash and continued to talk back to Twilight.

"Tell me this Trick!" Cadance Ordered.

"I don't know!" Twilight said in tears, as if she never saw her sister-in-law like this.

**"I SAID TELL ME!"** Cadance demanded.

Twilight was unable to say anything. She was still in Tears. Flash was Angry. He felt the heat inside of him.

"Cadance stop!" Flash yelled but Cadance still ignored Flash.

**"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"** Cadance said who was Angry and ready to hit Twilight.

Twilight was still crying she still said "I-I don't know!"

**"WHY YOU!"** Candance yelled.

Cadance was ready hit Twilight with her hoof, but before she could do it, she sensed a pain on her chest.

She sees a blood wound and turns around only to see Flash strike her with a Spear.

Twilight was shocked and fell to the ground, crying.

Cadance, still in pain said, "I cannot believe this Flash. That you would_ kill your own Princess_ that you served for years!" Cadance said while she was dying and in tears. She revealed her blood wound.

"I'll stop if you stop." He demanded. It made Cadance even more madder.

"I will not," Cadance said, she turned her attention to Twilight. "I have choice I need to make."

Flash had Tears streaming down his eyes. This was finally it. He seeing the Violence to Cadance and Sadness to Twilight. Flash breathing heavily. He decided to make one terrible decision.

"You would make me a _"Murderer"_ to save your sister-in-law."

"I would not make you into anything," Cadance said as she was dying. "You know that."

Flash grit his teeth.

"Stop harming my lover!" Flash Yelled.

"Never" Cadance stated.

Twilight looked at flash, still crying, she yelled. "Flash **STOP!**"

Cadance looked at Twilight and still continued to yell.** "SHOW ME THIS TRICK!"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!"** said Twilight yelling while bursting in Tears.

"Why you..." Cadance gurgling in blood, she was trying to let go of the Spear that Flash striked her but Flash still kept holding her.

Cadance turned around at Flash with an angry face and yelled. **"LET GO OF ME!"**

**"NEVER!"** Flash yelled.

Flash was still not letting go of her, instead he finishes her off though the chest with his Spear.

Cadance took one final breath and died from blood loss. Twilight was shocked and still crying including Flash who was also Crying. Flash also felt his adrenaline go very high when he did this. He felt that his life was finally over.

Flash looked at Twilight, still in Tears, he told her "Twilight we need to get out of here." Flash said it quietly. Twilight began to nod.

But then the unthinkible happens. Shining Armor just heard the noise and came in the Princesses bedroom, only for his Jaw to drop down to see his wife dead by one of his Royal Guards Flash Sentry.

Flash froze as he sawed Shining Armor's shocked expression. Twilight moved a few inches back.

Shining Armor angry and in tears, looked at Flash and Punched him in the face, he began to yell.

**"BASTARD!"** Shining Armor yelled in fury, **"YOU MONSTER, WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

Flash never responded. Twilight continued to cry to see his lover done such a horrible thing to save her. Flash felt the anger from Shining Armor. Twilight felt his sadness going up. Flash's sadness.

Shining Armor starts shaking his wife in complete despair, only for no response from her. Shining Armor finally knew that this was it.

Shining Armor looks at Flash with a face he never seen in his life and charges at him, it was almost enough to knock him out, Twilight then screamed the moment Flash blacked out.

* * *

At the Detention Center, Flash could not say anything. He actually saved Twilight's life. He felt the guilt in him until one pony came near to the glass.

It was Twilight, already nervous and not knowing what to say. She shakily spoke to him.

"Y-You k-killed her to save me..." Twilight muttered. "I-Is t-this correct."

Flash lightly smiled and lightly nodded. Twilight told Flash something that he cannot even believe.

"I-I am going to testify to you..."

A tear fell down his eye. A guard grabbed Flash and just took him away. Twilight made her last smile before leaving.

* * *

Princess Celestia looked at Flash with an angry stare and said.

"Flash Sentry. For you murdering Princess Cadance."

"A sweet fine Princess who would never harm a soul."

She continued to talk and the rest of the Ponies in Court continued to look at Flash. Most of them were angry, while Twilight and her Friend's were still in shock for what Flash has done.

The defense only had one witness to this case. That would be Twilight Sparkle. She had already arrived at Court.

Twilight came to the Witness Stand at Flash and said in tears.

"You killed Princess Cadance to save me."

"Yeah." Flash said with a smile to his face.

Twilight then took her time to tell everypony what happened and told what Flash did.

Everypony was in Shock to discover that Flash killed Cadance with a spear in order to save Twilight. Princess Celestia was getting amused.

Princess Celestia looked at Twilight and agreed to what Twilight said, but Flash received a life sentence without a possibility of Parole. The crime was violent and can't have someone to become a maniac to do this again.

Twilight, Vincent van Colt, and the rest of the ponies knew that this was the last time that they were going see Flash. Twilight made her last look at Flash before being escorted out of Court.

Because in the end, he was found...

_"Guilty"_


	2. Cadance's Funeral

Everypony stood in sadness. Princess Celestia and Luna all looked at that grave in tears. Twilight, The Mane 5, and Vincent Van Colt were there to look at the Grave.

Twilight was sitting next to Comet Tail. Comet Tail was smiling as Twilight next to him.

Everypony was angry that Flash Sentry killed Cadance to save Twilight. Twilight had thoughts.

_(Why Candance...)_

_(Why do this to me...)_

The Grave was at a large open field in Canterlot. Everypony was wearing black. Spike came wearing a tuxedo and gave Twilight Flowers. Both Twilight and Comet Tail thanked Spike for the Flowers. A Pony Priest came with a depressed look and went to the front of the grave to give a speech.

_"Everypony. We will all remember Cadance as Princess who we trusted."_

Shining Armor bursted in tears and fell to the ground crying

_"A sweet Princess who would never EVER harm a soul to any Pony."_

Fluttershy was tearing up.

_"Now she is forever gone in the Land Of The Dead."_

The speech was not very that long as Twilight thought it was stupid. She thought that Flash was not responsible for her death. But there was nothing that Twilight can do.

Tears falled out of both Celestia and Luna. She was a Princess that they would never give up. Now she was forever gone.

Thanks to Flash Sentry. Who killed her to save someone who he loved.

That would be Twilight Sparkle. Who she is now in love with Comet Tail.

Comet Tail smiled as Flash killed Cadance. It was his chance to fall in love with Twilight.

The Funeral was already ending and Twilight spoke four depressing words before she leaves.

"Goodbye Sister-In-Law."


	3. Comet Tail's Lucky Day

Two weeks have past since Flash Sentry's conviction and Princess Cadance's Murder.

Twilight was reading a book. She signed when she knew that Flash would save her.

Tears fell on the book. Twilight threw it away.

Suddenly the door broke open. It was Comet Tail.

"Hey Twilight!" Comet Tail spoke. "Wanna hang out!?"

Comet Tail had exciting look on his face. Twilight was angry.

"Get out..."

"Come on Twili-"

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"**

It scared Comet Tail and he ran. Twilight sulked.

_(Fuck me...)_

She knew that this was the end of her relationship.

She yelled out.

**"DAMN IT, IT'S NOT FAIR!"**

That was that.

A few days later.

Twilight thought that she was angry over Comet Tail.

She was organizing her bookshelf with him. She found the only replacement for her.

As Comet Tail was leaving. "Tonight we are gonna go out shopping!"

Comet Tail left in excitement. Twilight Sparkle signed.

_I am so sorry Flash..._


End file.
